minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Our Final Stand 10: I Can't Help You Anymore...
X, seeing that everyone is distracted, took a chance and stabbed me. Right. In. The. (mostly undead) Heart... Now, hybrids/tribrids/strong demons CAN come back to life after around an hour, but dying is still really painful. Imagine the pain of being stabbed x5. The only upside is that we retain our memories and how we died. I coughed up blood. I looked over at Moonfright, and she slowly nods. She remembers the plan I explained to her around 5 days ago that explains what to do in this exact situation. I look up at X, and to her surprise, I muster strength to smile. My head hits the gravel, my eyes still staring - blankly - at the sky. MOONFRIGHT'S P.O.V: The glow from SweetPsycho's eyes faded, until they looked grey. I glanced up. Dark was still struggling in the vortex, and I release him, teleporting him to wherever the other creatures are. Corrupted Rainmare's iris shifted from SweetPsycho to me. "Can you read my mind?" I think. I hear a sentence back from her. "Yes. Is she really dead?" "No, she'll be fine. For now, we gotta keep an eye on her body and make sure it doesn't get damaged." "Do you want me to attack X?" "Knock her into a building or something, try to make her go away." "Understood." "Huh, you're nicer than I expected." "You can never tell with corrupted forms. Like you for example." "Is Rainmare in there?" "Yeah, I'm just a demon in her mind." "Ok, let's stop talking and you attack X, BUT DON'T KILL HER." "Ok, Moonfright. Call me Nightmare for now." Nightmare shot forward and knocked X off SweetPsycho's body. Ray and Lillie (whose been doing who knows WHAT this entire time) drag SweetPsycho's body off, leaving a trail of blood. X groans, and Nightmare backs up. She tapped a button on her pitch black gloves, and small knives slide out, but attached to the gloves. X mutters. "This is all Starfright's fault. If she didn't abandon ship, we'd be fine. When I find her, I'll-" I can't hear the rest, since she teleported away. Rainmare closes her eyes, and seems to revert back to sweet and innocent again. "iS shE oK?" Rainmare asks. "Wh- how- why- never mind..." Henriot says, slightly confused about how Rainmare went from demonic psycho to innocent 5-year-old. Dragon nods. "I agree, is she alright?" MY P.O.V: "I'M STILL ALIVE - well, not really - DUDE!!" I scream. "Oh well, it's not like they can hear me anyways." I am seriously bored. I can't interact with anything, no one can hear me, and unlike before, I can't write. Oh well. I'll be alive soon. I open a small portal and out falls a phone with only the clock app. "Really wish I could use better abilities here, but this is good enough." I set a timer for 50 minutes. It starts ticking. "Well, I'm bored." I open the portal again, and out falls the books "awkward" and "crush." "Well. Good enough." I pick up "awkward" and start reading. This is going to be a LOOOOONG 50 minutes... MOONLIGHT'S P.O.V: "Why is she twitching? Isn't she dead?" Dragon asks. I laugh a tiny bit. "She's clearly doing something in the Between." "What's the Between?" Robloxian asks. "Oh, it's where demons go when they temporarily die." I shrug. "Let's just go back to the base." I pick up SweetPsycho, and teleport us all back. Zackary is standing in the crumbling living room, with sadness in his blue and red eyes. "What's wrong, Zackary?" Ray asks, worried. He sighs. "I can't help you anymore.." ''"WHY?!" Dragon yells. Zackary is really sad, we can all tell. ''"I could only leave my banishment place for a few months, and my powers running out anyways. If it runs out, all the light in the Universe would disappear, allowing nightmares to come to life." ''I drop SweetPsycho's body, and my jaw dropped. Oops, late reaction. The room fills with people talking. "Why dude?" "Please stay longer!" "We need ya!" "Stay just a bit longer!" "We're so close!" We don't notice that SweetPsycho's body never hit the floor, and that it's moving to her room. Finally, we all just hug him. We all cry at least a bit. '''MY P.O.V:' I move my body back to my room. "It's safe, thank goodness." The timer goes off. "Welp, time to go back. At least I finished the books." I fly into my body, and its eyes open. I blink, and lift my hand to the front of my face. I smile. "I'm back. Now, to check on Zackary and say my goodbye..." I casually walk down the stairs, and like a creep, I watch my friends. "Well.. bye guys. I hope you are successful in beating my sister. And I wish that SweetPsycho could say bye to me t-" ''"I'm not dead anymore, so you got your wish. Lucky." I walk the rest of the way down the stairs. "So, you're leaving." ''"Yes. Sorry." Zackary mumbles. "Oh, I'm not upset. I get it. Low on power? Of course you are, I could hear you." I hug him tightly, and secretly shed a tear. Thank god, I can hold in my emotions really well. If I couldn't, I'd be crying my eyes out. "Bye dude. I hope we can see each other soon." Zackary sadly smiles, and disappears. =+*To Be Continued*+= Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Our Final Stand Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Entities Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural